Cefuroxime axetil, i.e. (6R,7R)-3-carbamoyloxymethyl-7-[(Z)-2-(fur-2-yl)-2-methoxyimino-acetylamido]-ceph-3-em-4-carboxylic acid 1-acetoxyethyl ester, is 1-acetoxyethyl ester of cefuroxime. A broad spectrum, second generation cephalosporin, cefuroxime axetil is taken by mouth and has good antibiotic activity against both gram-positive and gram-negative microorganisms. The structure of the compound is as follows:

Cefuroxime axetil is present in two forms: crystalline and amorphous. GB 1,571,683 A1 discloses the process for the preparation of crystalline cefuroxime axetil. The crystalline cefuroxime axetil does not possess the necessary bioavailability characteristics associated with the amorphous form. It is known that orally administered cephalosporin (and medicaments in general) must be in a form of highly bioavailability. For this reason, commercially available cefuroxime axetil which is registered throughout the world is in a substantially amorphous form, since cefuroxime axetil in a substantially amorphous form has a higher bioavailability for oral administration than that in a crystalline form, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,833 (the '833 patent).
The '833 patent describes a process for the preparation of amorphous cefuroxime axetil, in which amorphous cefuroxime axetil is obtained by spray drying a solution of cefuroxime axetil of a crystalline form in an organic solvent. The current process for industrializing amorphous cefuroxime axetil is usually the spray drying techniques as described in the '833 patent. However, the disadvantages associated with those techniques are that, for example, the cost in equipments may be high, recycling the organic solvents may be difficult, and improper temperature control during the drying process may affect the quality of the cefuroxime axetil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,833 discloses a process for preparing amorphous cefuroxime axetil by the spray drying techniques or by solvent precipitation. Neither an amorphous cefuroxime axetil particle with controllable particle size, nor an ultrafine or even nanosized amorphous cefuroxime axetil particle can be produced by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,833. Furthermore, solvent precipitation which is carried out within the conventional stirred vessels does have some disadvantages, e.g. non-uniform mixing and local supersaturation, which may have an influence on the quality of the cefuroxime axetil powder.
Consequently, the present invention is directed to provide a process for the preparation of an ultrafine or nanosized amorphous cefuroxime axetil particle. Specifically, the invention provides a process for the preparation of an cefuroxime axetil particle having both controllable average particle size and narrow particle size distribution.